Time is Love: A short, Muggleish Romance
by theshikamarusfangirl
Summary: I,Draco Lucius Malfoy,am now the owner of a Muggle junk store, and have been for 5 years, after breaking contact from the Wizarding world. It was a fine,normal morning when Harry Potter came into my shop,looking for all the world as if his wife just died


**Disclaimer: Harry & Draco are NOT mine. Their J.'s. This great idea which I'm basing my fanfic on does NOT belong to me. IThis idea comes from the mind of whoever who did Solvil et Titus' 2011 advertisement. Happy now? ALL NOT MINE. *Crouch in a corner and sulks***

* * *

><p>I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, age 27, am now the owner of a Muggle junk store. How did that come to be, you may ask. Well, here's the answer I gave to my father and mother: I want to be away from all these. The Wizarding world, the Ministry, other pureblood families. Everything related to magic.<p>

After the war, my parents and I went for a trial in the Ministry. They were going to give my father the Kiss, and lock me and my mother in Azkaban for the rest of our lives. I accepted it. I was bitter, but I still accepted it. What else could I do? Whatever I say wouldn't make a difference.

But then, Potter stepped in. Potter, Harry Potter, the one I tormented in his Hogwarts years. The one who should be happy that I was going to spend the rest of my life in jail, 'getting what I deserved'. Damn Potter and his hero complex. He interfered. One word from the Golden Griffindor Boy, the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, and the Malfoy family was free. House arrest for my father and mother was the only punishment. I didn't know whether to be angry, indifferent, or grateful.

A year after the trial, I entered the Muggle world. I had no goals, really, other than to survive as a Muggle, and except for my parents, never have any contact with the Wizarding world. I even have a new surname. Draco Evans. Hey, I know it's the surname of Potter's mum, but it's also a common British surname.

Muggles were much better than Wzarding folks. They use their creativity to make up for their lack of magic. We have Floo calls and they have telephones; We have Apparation and they have cars. They even do the things house elves do by themselves, or have really weird but inventive and complicated stuff. I could still vividly remember, the first time I cooked (the whole kitchen exploded due to accidental magic) and the first time I saw a television (It was when I passed by an electronics shop. I yelped so loudly that all the customers and passer-bys turned to stare.)

I worked as a waiter, a cook (I can cook pretty well after a few tries. After all, it was rather similar to Potion making. Uncle Sevvikins would make an excellent Muggle housewife that cooks and cleans and tidies the house.) , a baker… Finally, I had enough money to open my own shop, and I didn't know what to sell. So, after much pondering, I have decided to make it a junk store. The perfect solution. If I didn't know what to sell, then I'll just sell them all!

My junk store has been open for five years now. I'm pretty sure the reason it didn't close down at first was because girls kept coming to my store due to my good looks and polite manner (I'd ignored all Malfoy instincts that tell me to treat Muggles as scum). Even when they started hanging all over me, I didn't do halve of what I did to Pansy and the other Slytherin girls. It was for the good of the store and my business, I told the Malfoy in my head. The Evans beside the Malfoy wholeheartedly agreed. But now, my junk store was of pretty good quality. All the neighbors knew that if they wanted cheap but high quality stuff, they'll have to come to my shop. After five long years, I'd learnt how to do business.

I never planned to have any contact with the Wizarding world. I even threw my wand in some corner of my room, which was right on top of my junk store.

It was a normal day, really. I was sitting in front my desk, reading a book and simply minding my own business, when I heard a male's voice. "Do you buy anything? Anything at all?" I looked up. I stared. And stared some more. Grey met dull, depressed green.

It was the object of my obsession for ten whole years. Harry Potter. Looking for all the world as if his wife just died.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Theshikamarusfangirl here! Thx 4 rading my fanfiction! ^^.This was inspired by an advertisement by Solvil et Titus, a watch company with the catchphrase(?) 'Time is Love'. I fell in love with their 2011 advertisement the first time I watched it. This was originally meant to be a one-shot, but I think I'll cut it into a few chapters. This won't be a long fanfiction, as I've said.<strong>

**Tell me what you think! Reviews are DAMN NEEDED! Read & don't review, and I'll...Set my (virtual) puppy eyes on you...? Thx a lot! XD**


End file.
